


(and she felt so bad)

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Bianca
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Series: at the end of it all [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(and she felt so bad)

bianca knew the moment she saw it that she had

-a-b-a-n-d-o-n-e-d-

him

((left him))

h\

/e

a\

/r

t\

/b

r\

/o

k\

/e

n\

_ completely and utterly alone _

**she hadn’t meant to**

(and she felt so bad)

a sinking feeling

in her 

gut

(and she felt so bad)

so she took it

‘t’h’e’t’o’y’

that’s all it was

_ a toy _

it wasn’t supposed to take a life

**her life**

(and she felt so bad)

because this time

-he-really-was-alone-

_ but she was, too _


End file.
